


On Display

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: It's just another day at work until Blaise Zabini walks through the door.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



It wasn’t the most ideal job in the world but since Draco Malfoy had ended their affair, working at Mistress Lavender’s Erotic Apparel as a lingerie model was the job most likely to give her parents a massive coronary.

That’s what Rose kept telling herself as she slipped into the maroon lace teddy and then stepped through the curtains and into the display window facing out onto Diagon Alley. She was obliged to give eight of these displays a day, walking to and fro, striking various poses and trying to induce the average witch on the street to come inside and make a purchase.

She had been mildly embarrassed when she saw Grandma Molly standing in front of her, her mouth agape. But when her Aunt Ginny came into the store to make a purchase out of the matching bra and panties she’d been wearing, that’s when she knew she’d found her calling.

But now that July had rolled into August, it was mostly Hogwarts students who walked by. The girls were jealous, they were always jealous of her and the boys, the way they stood and stared, Rose knew what they’d be getting up to when they got home.

After fifteen minutes, Rose stepped back into the stop and made her way to the storeroom to pick out a new outfit to wear. Before she got there she was intercepted by a dark haired, dark skinned man that she recognized but couldn’t name at first. Then it clicked and she recognized him.

“Oh!” Rose exclaimed. “Hello Mister Zabini.”

“Hello, Miss Weasley,” Blaise replied in a deep, rumbling baritone voice. “Fancy meeting you at a place like this.”

“Oh, I doubt it’s that much of a surprise,” Rose answered with a sweet smile. “I’ve been here for six months and enough of your friends have been through here to buy things for their wives and mistresses.”

“Quite true,” Blaise agreed. “Quite true. I normally don’t go in for places like this but my latest mistress like to put herself on display for me and I find myself enjoying her little hobby.”

“I see,” “Rose said cautiously. She had been a mistress once, a very well liked mistress until Draco had cast her aside for her cousin Lucy had come along and Rose found herself being cast aside. Lucy would get her comeuppance, Rose would see to that. “So I gather you’re here to add to her wardrobe.”

“I was, Miss Weasley,” Blasie tells her, looking at Rose like he can see into her soul. “If you’ll forgive me, I thought it was a mistake for Draco to cast you aside like he did. You have all the qualities to be the perfect addition to the House of Malfoy.”

“Oh,” Rose drawled with a wary eye. “And what would those qualities be?”

“Oh, let me count the ways,” Blaise says with a charming smile, the kind of charming smile men pull out when trying to seduce a woman. “You’re a Slytherin, a prefect, smart, intelligent, beautiful. You’re a half-blood to be true, but we can’t be perfect.”

“And I suppose you disapprove of his decision to replace me,” Rose observes, pretending her dismissal didn’t hurt as much as it did.

“Oh, I most assuredly do,” Blasie replies. “I most assuredly do. Perhaps you’d like to discuss the matter further over dinner.”

“And what of your current mistress,” Rose asks with both cautiousness and obvious interest. “Won’t she object?”

“Oh I doubt it,” Blaise replies nonchalantly. “Your mother has always been quite reasonable about these things.”


End file.
